


Of Bets and Keys

by merong63



Series: Of Her and Her Together [2]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Crack?, D/s elements, Established Relationship, F/F, NSFW, escalates quickly you might get whiplash, smut?, they be college students here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63
Summary: Reyna: come on, let's go insideSage: that's breaking and entering!Reyna: *finds hidden spare key*Reyna: no, it isn't :3
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Series: Of Her and Her Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203530
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Of Bets and Keys

**Author's Note:**

> okay, to be honest, this is less smut and more... something else (idk what ahahaha)  
> i don't know how to write smut, but for self-improvement and all that jazz, i made this.  
> anyway, i guess, what i'm tryin to say is,  
> i'm inexperienced, please be gentle uwu  
> *insert facepalm*
> 
> also, this wasn't proofread ahahaha gomen~

She’s never drinking again.

That, and she’s never gonna get suckered into any type of bet with anyone. Especially with Reyna.

Sage sighs silently (the nth time this day) as she begrudgingly follows Reyna deep into the suburbs a couple of hours away from their school. Questions of ‘why this place,’ ‘what are we going to do here,’ ‘how could I let myself be goaded into a drinking contest with her,’ ‘what the hell is going on with my judgment calls,’ and a few more along those lines play in shuffle in her head while she drags her feet in step with Reyna’s.

She’s too engrossed in her inner dialogue that she fails to notice Reyna stopping. The latter has to grab her wrist and pull on it to get her attention back.

Reyna grins when Sage turns to her. “We’re here,” is her peppy announcement.

Sage looks to where Reyna is pointing and sees a house. No, wait, scratch that. A bloody fucking mansion. Sitting right in front of the cul-de-sac at the edge of this fancy, there’s-only-upper-class-here suburban area. Just one glance at it and you know it’s the envy of the town. Sage, herself, thinks of how fabulous it would be to live there. And now that she’s seen it, she can’t help but want to-

“Come on, we’ll go round back,” Sage hears Reyna say presently, before she’s being yanked by the taller woman again. “You _must_ see the backyard.”

Curiosity piqued, Sage lets herself be led by the other woman; mind off of other matters that should be registering there.

It’s quite the trek they had to reach their destination, the estate occupying a vast tract of land wider than any Sage has personally seen. Sage didn’t mind a single second of it, though, drinking in the sight of her surroundings.

When they finally reach the backyard, Reyna is proven correct in her pronouncement that Sage “ _must_ _see_ ” it, for it’s not the typical one with the pool or gazebo, or both. In their place, lies an enormous garden any botanist, nutritionist, or enthusiast would die for. Sage, being all of the above, feels as though she just died and has ascended to heaven. Her eyes sparkle with wonder at the sight before her.

…which makes it all the worse that she can’t approach and fully immerse herself in it.

Reyna has a different idea, however.

She tugs on Sage’s hand. “Come on, come see it closely,” she says excitedly.

The rational, law-abiding side of Sage screams at her to put a stop to this. But the pull of interest and curiosity is too much, too powerful to set aside. The Chinese lets herself be whisked away towards the garden. She all but swoons once she’s in the middle of it all.

“I’m very sorry, hermosa, but I have to cut your time with these beauties. We haven’t much time, and we still need to get inside.” Reyna tells Sage, already walking away from the garden and towards the house itself.

“Wait! What do you mean-” the smaller woman starts to ask, but Reyna cuts her off.

“We’ll enter through the kitchen,” the taller woman says with a beam.

“What!? We can’t do that! That’s breaking and entering!”

But Reyna merely gives Sage a wide, mischievous grin. She then crouches, gives a few of the bricks a feel, and, having found her mark, pulls on it. It comes off easily, and Reyna reaches into the hole to retrieve something.

“Is it really that if you don’t break anything to enter?” she asks rhetorically, waving a key in front of Sage while beaming impishly.

The panic that has been set in Sage’s eyes for quite some time now grows tenfold as Reyna pushes in the key, unlocks the door, opens it, and enters the house.

Sage dashes forward but stops abruptly by the door. “Reyna!” she calls out in a harsh whisper.

“Come on in. I don’t think anyone’s around,” Reyna beckons to her.

Sage doesn’t budge, however. She instead levels Reyna with a glare.

The Mexican tuts, meeting Sage’s glare with amused gaze. “Now, now, mi amor, do as I say and come in. A bet is a bet, after all,” she singsongs.

Sage grumbles, mumbling a few choice expletives, before ultimately stepping inside the house. Her actions earn her a chuckle from the other woman.

“Oh, lighten up, love. I’m pretty sure we’re not breaking and entering.” Reyna coos, brandishing the key she used to get them in before Sage.

“That may be, but we’re certainly trespassing!” Sage hisses in retort, feeling more than uncomfortable at what they’re doing. It’s wrong. And if they get caught… Sage doesn’t even let herself finish the thought, shuddering at the prospect.

Reyna, on the other hand, revels at the entire situation. She can practically hear the gears turning in Sage’s head, making out what’s going on in there.

“Don’t worry, hermosa, we won’t get caught. The owners should be out right now.” The Mexican divulges, hoping to allay some of the Chinese’s worries.

It does the opposite, if the deepening of Sage’s frown is anything to go by.

“What, did you case this house or something?” Sage asks, incredulous. She squashes the little voice murmuring that the truth of her question is not outside the realm of possibilities.

…only for that same voice to return in a boom with Reyna’s laughter and later pronouncement of, “Yeah, let’s say that.” The damned woman then audaciously winks, before turning on her heels and proceeding further inside the house.

“Reyna! Damn it!” Sage hisses, but nonetheless follows, telling herself she’s doing so to stop this mad-of-a-person she calls her girlfriend.

To her credit, Reyna avoids the main parts of the house and sticks close to peripheries which the light of day scarcely reaches. Here, at least, they’re less likely to come across anyone (cos God forbid there’s another soul in the residence).

So, Sage doesn’t see who the owners of the house are. To her, that’s for the best. It’d save her the awkwardness and the guilt she’s bound to feel if she were to come across, or worse meet, them – which feeling will surely be bolstered, seeing as Reyna has decided to situate herself in one of the _fucking_ rooms in the house.

‘Honestly, what is wrong with her?’

Nevertheless, Sage follows and enters the room. She closes the door behind her; she can’t let anything appear to be amiss, after all.

Sage appraises the room after, pointedly ignoring Reyna who’s made herself comfortable on the bed.

‘Odd,’ the Chinese thinks as she looks around. There’s décor, a highly sophisticated one at that, but there’s not a single thing that shows ownership of the room. No pictures on the bedside table, on the wall, or on any visible part of the room. ‘Perhaps it’s the guest bedroom,’ is the conclusion Sage comes into after much inspection.

“Like it?”

Sage jolts. For a moment, she forgot she’s not alone, consumed as she is by her thoughts.

“We could redecorate. I’m sure I can do something like this in our own room.” Reyna continues, not bothering to bring up the jump-scare she pulled off on her girlfriend.

Said girlfriend releases an audible sigh before turning her attention on the woman sitting on the bed.

“First of all, that room isn’t our property to do with what we will. Second, finals week is coming up. And last, we’ll be moving to a different space next term. So, refurnishing our room in any degree will just be a complete waste of time and resources.”

“Okay, okay. I got it. No need to get your panties in a bunch.” Reyna says as she holds up her hands. She stands from her perch and approaches Sage. “Just relax. You’re so wound up.”

“I wonder why,” is Sage’s dry response. Nevertheless, she permits the hands running from her lower back up to her shoulders, where they stay to massage the knots off.

“Cheeky, as always,” Reyna remarks, ministrations stopping in favor of grasping onto Sage’s shoulders with more strength than necessary but not enough to truly hurt.

The Chinese winces. It makes Reyna grin.

“Here I am, trying to give you a good time even though you lost the bet and should be doing everything I say. But what do I get in return? Disobedience.” Reyna recounts, voice suddenly cool. “Tell me, in what world is that fair?”

If the abrupt change in Reyna’s tone hinted a shift in the atmosphere, Sage confirms it when she feels the hands clasping her shoulders become stronger, give even more force. She barely stops a gasp from escaping her lips.

But the next action from Reyna elicits from her a sharp wince.

“Well, are you not gonna answer me?” the taller woman asks, digging her nails into cloth-covered skin to punctuate her question.

Sage bites her lower lip before she eventually answers through gritted teeth, “In none.”

“What was that?” Reyna asks again, applying more pressure, unsatisfied with the mumbled response.

“Not in any world!” Sage all but screams.

Reyna smirks. “Correct. Such a brilliant girl.” She coos.

Sage hates how her body reacts to the praise, a moan so close to escaping her lips had she not bitten it back in time. After all, this is hardly the time _nor the place_ to be-

“Now, now, dear,” a voice cuts through Sage’s thoughts, “don’t be holding anything back. You _know_ how much I love your reactions.” Reyna declares, easily noticing the slight movements, or holding back thereof, of the other woman.

The Chinese curses in her head. ‘She really means to,’ is the unfortunate deduction she arrives at.

Sure enough, the Mexican starts a slow, dragging descent of her hands down from Sage’s shoulders to the side of the latter’s arms until she reaches the other’s smaller soft hands. Reyna gives them a squeeze before tugging at them, a signal of sorts.

The small voice of reason that still flickers within Sage tells her not to heed, but the slightly bigger voice of pride tells her to do so since she did have to abide by the bet she made.

Sage is nothing if not a proud woman.

So, with a tremble, she lifts her hands up, unsticking them from her side and giving access to Reyna, who is quick to slide her own hands over the smaller woman’s waist. The hold is firm. It keeps Sage grounded. But, more importantly, it keeps her rooted in place – which is right in front of the full body mirror reflecting the four-poster bed Reyna was just lounging on and the ottoman by its foot.

Reyna hums in satisfaction, admiring her handiwork through the mirror. It’s that appraisal that makes her hum again, in thought this time.

“I do love a challenge,” she starts, “but we’re pressed for time. Even I know which battles to fight.”

And that’s all the vague warning Sage gets before she feels her girlfriend pull them both backwards until they’re seated on the ottoman – or, more accurately, until Reyna is seated on the ottoman and she is seated on Reyna’s lap.

“There,” she hears Reyna say, “finally we can get to the good part.”

Sage doesn’t like the smile Reyna is wearing as she utters those words. It sends chills down her spine, mind not too far gone to still be able to refuse accepting the base reason for her current feelings.

Deny as she might, however, it’s still there: the “base reason” – its head reared and muttering that she wants this too; otherwise, she would’ve put her foot down, bet notwithstanding. And she knows Reyna would then stop for her, understanding her… respecting her.

But Sage does nothing other than sit still, until soon enough, all those conflicting thoughts get wiped from her head, replaced by incoherent ones derived from the assortment of sensations Reyna’s touches bring her.

Sage feels it presently over the side of her breasts, her white button-up shirt and bra that are still covering that part of her body doing nothing in alleviating the assault to her senses the touches carry with them. She curses on their uselessness. Yet she’s also instantly dismayed when the hands don’t linger there and instead continue their trek down her body.

“I really wanna do this right, you know?” Reyna tells her then, continuing her ministrations all the while. “Take my time with you. Give you everything you deserve.” She whispers on Sage’s already red ear. She gives it a nibble, before continuing, “But time is not on our side.” And Reyna unceremoniously hikes Sage’s grey skater skirt up, exposing the latter’s creamy white thighs complemented beautifully by a deep purple cotton tanga underwear.

Sage squirms in Reyna’s hold, if only to shake her body enough for her skirt to fall back down and cover herself again.

The taller woman has to commend the shorter one for her effort, futile as it is against the former’s strength.

‘How adorably amusing,’ she thinks. Which is why she lets Sage’s recent action slide instead of reproaching her for it.

She moves on, wanting – no, more than that, _lusting_ – to see what the little dove she’s got caged in her arms would do next.

Reyna slides her hands to rub one on each of Sage’s smooth thighs. Right before brusquely parting them. Making the woman atop her yelp in surprise.

The Mexican eats the reaction up with ravenous appetite, already coaxing more up by massaging those parts so close to where her prey wanted her most but wouldn’t dare say.

Reyna could make her say it though. Oh, how easily she could make Sage swallow her pride and make her utter – beg for, even – what her body so clearly craves at the moment.

It’s a tempting idea. And Reyna would’ve gone with it – was about to, in truth – had it not been for the mirror standing so conspicuously in front of them. So, in a snap, she alters course, discarding her earlier thought completely in favor of the new one the erect, reflecting object staring at them gave her.

She grabs Sage’s chin and tilts the latter’s head up so that the latter’s gaze falls forward, falls at the mirror directly in front of them. “Look,” she directs. “See how beautiful you are.” She nips on the skin at the junction of the Chinese’s neck and shoulder. The latter presses her lips tightly together, trying to keep her moan contained.

Reyna sees the action through the mirror, however, and doesn’t appreciate it. She wants to hear Sage. The smaller woman always did make the most delicious sounds.

But more than that, the taller woman also sees Sage’s eyes pointedly avoiding the mirror.

Replacing her grip on Sage’s cheeks and giving them a squeeze, Reyna commands, “Look. And don’t make me remind you not to hold back again.”

Sensing the danger dripping in Reyna’s tone, Sage finally looks. The sight that greets her brings a tidal wave of shame crashing over her – shame from the way she looks (heavily panting, undeniably wet, and absolutely turned on) and shame, moreover, from the arousal she derives from everything that’s happening.

Sage finally lets out a moan then. And Reyna grins wolfishly behind her.

“Good girl,” the Mexican purrs. “Just for that, I’m going to reward you. Good girls always get rewarded, after all.” She says as a perfect excuse to hurry things along. She steals a quick glance at the clock in the room. They have enough time if she starts now; the house owners are not bound to be back in roughly an hour, based on her intel.

Immediately, Reyna sets to work, fingers trailing over cloth covered core. The action elicits a gasp. Reyna bares her teeth in a grin.

“You’re soaked, mi hermosa. And I’ve only just begun. I’d say you’re more than ready for me. Don’t you agree?”

Sage gives a minute nod, swallowing a lump in her throat before breathing in puffs again.

Reyna allows the non-verbal answer, just so they can continue, having gotten impatient herself as well.

She slides Sage’s panties to the side, and – fuck – she can’t help the hitch in her breath when she feels just _how_ wet her girlfriend really is. _Christ_. She can easily fit two fingers in there at once.

So, she does. And the cry that Sage gives out is the melody that completes the symphony which Reyna has been working on. It spurs her on, working her digits relentlessly inside Sage in a steady rhythm that has the latter bucking her hips to meet the thrusts.

Soon enough, the room is filled with Sage’s sounds – her moans, her pleas, the squelch from her pussy as it gets worked untiringly, insistently. Of course, the Chinese notices this. And, of course, she tries to rein it in, her girlfriend’s directive seemingly forgotten in the shadow of embarrassment of doing it in the room of someone she doesn’t even know.

To muffle the sounds at least, Sage bites on her lower lip. Hard. Thankfully, she doesn’t draw blood.

Reyna doesn’t notice it at once. What gives it away is the pained whimper she catches wind of. Eyes snapping back at the mirror, she sees what her dear girlfriend got up to.

Schooling her face into a scowl to hide the excitement that surges within her from the prospect of “punishing” Sage for disobeying her, Reyna’s other hand that has been palming at one of Sage’s breasts then seizes the latter’s face by the cheeks again. But before she could grip them more tightly to force open the smaller woman’s mouth and tell her of the consequences of being a disobedient girl, Reyna hears it.

It’s faint, obscured (courtesy of the door), but it’s there.

Voices.

And footsteps.

Both fast approaching where they are.

‘Shit! They’re not supposed to be back yet!’ Reyna thinks in wide-eyed panic. She racks her brain for a solution.

Eyes darting from side to side, she sees, and is consequently reminded of, the other door at the opposite end of the room’s main one. She pulls her fingers out, earning a whine from Sage. Reyna is unmindful of it, and she doesn’t waste time in lifting Sage up and making a mad dash towards it.

‘Dios mio. Thank God Sage chose to wear a skirt so I didn’t have to take anything off,’ Reyna muses as she closes what turns out to be the bathroom door with her foot. She then situates her girlfriend against such door for added support. The poor woman is on jelly legs after all.

“Reyna~”

The soft cry breaks Reyna’s reverie, it feeling like a punch to her gut. Only then does she remember what she’s done – or, rather, what she has fully yet to.

“I’m here,” she quickly utters, placing her hands back on her girlfriend as proof.

“Please,” Sage breathes, eyes glazed and unfocused.

And it doesn’t take much more prompting, because of course – _of course!_ – Reyna will give Sage what she needs, and quickly.

She puts two digits in, staring at her girlfriend’s face as she does so, looking for any sign of discomfort. There’s a brief one, but Sage’s utterance of “more” prods Reyna to continue.

So, she does. She keeps a steadily fast pace, pointer finger curling up at that spot that riles Sage up unfailingly immensely. Her hand will make her regret the tempo she’s set later, but it’ll be worth it for what’s transpired in exchange.

Relentlessly, Reyna’s one hand works Sage’s core. Her other one, meanwhile, can do nothing but support the smaller woman’s weight, lest she keel over.

“Touch yourself,” she tells Sage, realizing it’s her only option to speed this along.

The smaller woman does as she’s told, reaching under her untucked shirt and bra to fondle herself and pull on the erect nubs there.

It works, if the shift from pants to full on moans is any indication.

Reyna has to lean towards Sage’s ear to whisper to the latter to be quiet. Sage bites on her lower lip in response.

Reyna stays in place, nonetheless, letting her lips ghost over Sage’s ear; the Mexican’s hot breath blowing out in puffs. Like this, she can smell Sage’s perfume (sandalwood), and it mixed with Sage’s sweat and with Sage’s essence itself swirls into a most potent concoction that explodes underneath Reyna’s nose and makes her head swim. She feels intoxicated. She feels like a drunk who lives to have one shot more. So, her head lowering further, and her teeth sinking into the exposed flesh at Sage’s neck, is an addict’s fix; a sort of gravitational pull.

The smaller woman pressed against the door cries out, the pain of the bite serving as catalyst more of pleasure rather than anything else. And with her lips freed from her the hold of her own teeth, Sage only grows louder and louder by the second.

As though doused with a bucket of ice water, Reyna snaps out of her trance, and panic washes over her entire being. She can’t risk being caught with Sage in this place doing this particular thing. The repercussions are more than unbearable – Sage-leaving-her kind of unbearable.

Left with no other option, Reyna crashes her mouth on Sage’s, swallowing the latter’s cries as she comes. Ah~ she really wants to hear more of those delectable sounds from such ravishing lips. But, desperate times…

The Mexican keeps their lips locked (not that she wants them to be detached, there’s just the matter of properly breathing to contend with) for as long as she feels the spasms coming from the smaller woman that she’s got pinned against the bathroom door.

By some profound coincidence, Sage’s body stops shuddering erratically and begins to calm, her orgasm tapering off, in time with the door of the bedroom opening. The two freeze in place, holding their breaths.

“Huh,” a woman’s faint voice cuts through the silence that was left hanging in the room.

“Cielo? Is something wrong?” a man’s concerned voice then pipes up, his sounding to be farther away.

“Nothing, mi amor. I just thought I heard something inside Reyna’s room,” is the fading answer before there’s the click of the door being shut. The same answer is not quick enough to disappear for Sage to miss, however.

The said woman, who appears to have gotten all of her wits back at the snap of a finger, whips her head towards Reyna. “ _Your_ room?” she hisses, her eyes widening with incredulity, indignation, then infuriation. “ _Your_ house?” she adds, voice picking up volume. “WE’RE-”

Just in time, Reyna places a hand over the other’s mouth to muffle any sound coming from it. She offers a wincing grin. “I _did_ tell you we’re not breaking and entering.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh, look, you made it here! ehehe  
> :3 here's a bonus for you:  
> Sage: I’m leaving.  
> Reyna: No! You can’t leave me! We’re the perfect pair! We’re soulmates!  
> Sage: I only said I was leaving. I’m going home. And I’m ignoring you.  
> Reyna: Oh, my bad.  
> Reyna: Yeah, I guess I deserve that.  
> Reyna: *extends her hand* Come on, I’ll take us home. You can start ignoring me on the car ride.  
> Sage: …  
> (also Sage: *takes Reyna’s hand*)
> 
> happy holidays to you! ^-^


End file.
